Whatever Floats Your Boat
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: Oliver spends the night at Lilly's house while her mother is away on a business trip for the weekend. What humorous things happen between the young loved up couple while they're alone? Lilly/Oliver. Oneshot.


**Bordem was killing me and then this happened. This is just a random fluffly Loliver.**

**_DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Hannah Montana but A hey a girl can dream right?_**

**

* * *

****Whatever Floats Your Boat**

"Lilly…Lillypop, Come on sleepy head get up!" Oliver said. Attempting to get me up from my sleeping position. I opened my eyes a tiny bit and then immediately shut them just to spite him.

"Gee, what a nice way to wake up your girlfriend. It's seven thirty in the freakin' morning Oliver. Go to sleep." This made Oliver huff and I silently smirked to herself. Oliver then began to shake me. To my annoyance.

"Baby, come on. I'm bored." Bored? How can anyone be bored at this time of the morning? I sighed and turned my body to face him though my eyes were still closed.

"Not my problem. Go entertain yourself some how. This is my sleepy time."

"But you are my only form of entertainment."

"Charming. I'll be cooing at that when I'm not so tired." I heard Oliver huff again. Hey it wasn't my fault that I wasn't exactly the happiest in the morning. I sighed and gave in a few seconds later. He smiled when he saw me sit up in a sitting position on the bed.

"What do you want Oliver?" I yawned covering my mouth. Oliver just grinned.

"Nothing really, I just didn't want to be the only one awake." I gaped for a few seconds and then my expression changed into a semi playful scowl. Yes semi.

"Oliver!" I whined and swatted his arm. Well tried to anyway. With the amount of energy in me – which wasn't a lot – I missed his arm. He lightly chuckled as I got out from under the covers to sit next to his position on my bed. He then pulled me closer to him and leaned in to kiss me.

"No!" I stopped him by putting my hand in front of his mouth. He looked confused yet concerned. It was so adorable!

"What?" he asked. Confusion written clearly on his face.

"I have morning breath." I said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. He just rose and eyebrow.

"And your point is…"

"You don't really want to kiss me. I mean, you have morning breath too."

"Actually I don't. I brushed my teeth like five minutes ago." Oh, of course he would. Go Oliver.

"Ugh, whatever. Since I'm awake now _I'm_ going to brush my teeth." I stood up and went into the bathroom picking a random shirt from the floor. As I finished brushing my teeth it was then I realised I looked like a wreck. Well not a wreck as such but more like I had bed hair. I just shrugged to myself once I had finished brushing my teeth and put on the random shirt. It went just below my knees and that's when I realised it was Oliver's. I smiled and took of my pyjama shorts. You couldn't see them under Oliver's huge shirt anyway.

I then put a hand through my hair making an attempt to flatten it. It worked…sort of. I went back into the room to see Oliver still sitting on my bed but now playing with his phone. He looked up when he heard me and closed his phone a smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Hey…" he said.

"Hi…" I greeted back. His eyes then fell on my – well his shirt.

"Is that mine?" He said pointing to my choice of clothing. My smile grew bigger.

"Yep, it was randomly on my floor. You must have left it here the other day remember?" His face went blank for a moment as if trying to remember, and then it flashed with realisation.

"Oh, yeah. How could I forget it here?"

"Well that doesn't matter. Boyfriends always give the girlfriends one of their shirts. It's more romantic that way. Besides I like your T-shirts. They're a soft and warm…"

"And let's not forget how sexy you look in them." He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down at me. Darn me for being so many inches shorter then him.

"I love you." He whispered and pressed a soft, short and sweet kiss to my lips. After we parted I smiled up at him. He was just so perfect sometimes.

"I love you too." I said just above a whisper. After a minute of just staring at each other he let go of my waist and grabbed one of my hands.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and make some breakfast." He guided me down the stairs even though it was my house and I knew this place like the back of my hand. Once down the stairs, he let go of my hand and jumped onto the couch. Making him self comfortable by resting the back of his hands behind his head and stretching his feet across the whole couch.

I rolled my eyes playfully to myself and went to the Kitchen Island opening a few cupboards. I decided to make pancakes.

"So, what are we having today Lillian?" I snorted for two reasons. One, he dared to call me by my full name. Two, who said anything about 'we'?

"We? I'm making breakfast for myself actually." I said pouring the ingredients into a big mixing bowl. I heard him whine from behind me.

"But you know I can barley make cereal!" That was a very true point.

"Oh yes, who can forget: Oliver's attempt at making cereal. What a disaster that was." I sniggered to myself. A second later I felt Oliver's arms round my waist and his chin in the crook of my neck.

"Baby, would you do me the honour of – "

"No." I said, flat out and simple. No way was he getting round me that easily. He let go of my waist and sighed exaggeratedly.

"Dude, come on. Please." I stopped what I was doing and turned around to face him with my eyebrows raised and hands on my hips.

"Oh, so now I'm a dude am I?" I demanded in mock anger. Oliver the donut he is, of course didn't know that.

"What? No of course not. You know what I mean." This was fun so I played on a little longer.

"No, I don't know what you mean." I turned around and heard Oliver sigh again. This was too funny.

"Baby, please. Don't make me beg." He said in that pleading voice that I rarely can resist. I looked over my shoulder with a playful smile.

"Oh, alright. Just ask in a formal way and I'll make them for you." I turned around again but he turned me back to face him, grabbing my hand and looking into my eyes intently. There was no need for him to act like he was proposing but whatever.

"Lillypop, girl I love oh so much. Please will you make me some pancakes?" I giggled (Ugh I'm turning into such a girl) and then replied.

"Yes Olliepop. I will make you some pancakes." He let go of my hand and clapped his hands excitedly like a little child. This made me laugh even more as he ran back to the couch and I went on to continue the making of the pancakes.

--

"Those were delicious Lils. You're a great cook." I beamed at his compliment and kissed his cheek.

"Well, my mum taught me how to make them so you really should be thanking her."

"Speaking of your mum, where is she?"

"Out of town. So I guess it's just us." He smiled and he pulled me closer to him on the couch so I could lay my head on his chest. I could hear his steady heart pounding and it soothed me in a way. This was it, perfect timing. I was going to finally tell him what had been gnawing at my mind for a while now.

"Oliver?" I started nervously looking up at him. He looked down at me a second later.

"Hmm?"

"You trust me right?" He seemed taken back slightly by my question but answered never the less.

"Of course I trust you Lilly." He said in a positive tone.

"Fully and completely?"

"What's wrong baby?" His eyes were lacing with concern and worry as he looked down at me and I sighed. I sat up still in his lap but now I was sitting sideways.

"Well…you know, uh, James Edward?" Oliver's eyes darkened at the mentioning of his fellow rival.

"What about him?" He spat out the words and this wasn't helping my nerves. My heart quickened its pace in beating.

"Well I'm sure you didn't know that he has been flirting with me a lot these past few weeks." His lips pressed into a thin line and I took a silent, sharp in take of breath.

"No I very well didn't. Go on…" He murmured. I grabbed his hand and looked down. Not wanting to see his reaction

"Well last week...he…he…" I was so worried about his reaction that I started stumbling over my words. He was never really good in the 'controlling jealousy department.'

"It's okay Lilly, just tell me." He prodded me in a soft voice whilst squeezing my hand.

"He tried to kiss me." That was it, I'd said the worst. Oliver stood up completely forgetting I was sitting on his lap and I almost fell of the couch. I held onto the ledge some of my hair falling into my eyes as I looked up at an angry looking, clenched fists Oliver.

"HE WHAT?" He bellowed through out the whole house. I was prepared for this kind of reaction so I almost instantly stood by his side and pride his fingers out of his clenched fists. I held on to one of his hands and put one to the side if his face.

"Oliver, look at me." I demanded in a small voice. Once he met my eyes they softened a whole lot.

"Look, I know you're probably really angry right now and you want to beat the crap out of James."

"Heck yeah!" He interrupted. I shushed him.

"Don't interrupt." I said and he mumbled a 'sorry'. I then continued.

"But, you've got to remember that I love _you_. Not him, _you._" I emphasized my words and he nodded a small smile starting to appear on his face.

"His attempt didn't go too far anyway. I kicked him in the shin and ran off." He lightly chuckled and that just seem to make things feel much easier.

"You said you trust me and you've got to believe me when I say I'd never cheat on you." He nodded again his face growing closer to mine.

"I do. I always will. I love you." He whispered. Before I could do or say anything else he closed the space between us with a kiss. I let go of his face and put my arms around his neck while he put his arms around my waist. It was a passionate kiss which made many emotions rush inside of me. I felt light yet heavy at the same time and I kissed back just as imminently as he was. We pulled apart breathless as ever and he rested his forehead against mine.

"You're beautiful." He said and I couldn't help but blush slightly. He had that effect on me.

"Thanks." I whispered back. He then let go of me all together and his face's features changed from a soft to a hard look as he stared at my front door.

"But I'm so still kicking that James's ass." My smile vanished and I just sighed rolling my eyes. What a great way to ruin the moment.

"Whatever floats your boat Oliver."

"What?"

"Never mind." We both sat back down on the couch. Me laying my head in his lap and him looking down at me a soft smile on his face. A short silence circled us before I spoke again.

"Hey Oliver?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you really love me?" I know, stupid question to ask but I couldn't help it.

"Nope, I just use you for your delicious pancakes." A blank look appeared on my face for a few seconds followed by a sarcastic laugh when I realised it was a joke.

"Very funny Oliver. I was just making sure."

"There's know no need to make sure. You should already know that you've stolen my heart and have hidden away the key." I grinned and poked his chest.

"Too bad my key is not in such a great hiding place." I joked. He rolled his eyes, leaning down and shutting me up with another kiss.

**

* * *

****You've just got to love Loliver :D Tell me you weren't smiling? Please review people. Virtual cookies will be rewarded! :D**

**Natalie x**


End file.
